Captivation
by Viae
Summary: TRADUCTION. NOHP7. La guerre est finie, Harry pense que tous ses problèmes sont résolus. Mais alors qu'il suit des cours dans une prestigieuse école de Quidditch, il réalise que sa rivalité avec Draco, aussi étudiant, peut cacher bien des choses...
1. Prologue

**Captivation**

**Auteur** : Angelic Candy

Traduction de l'anglais, fait avec l'accord de l'auteur.

**Disclaimer** : JKRowling évidemment, Angelic Candy pour l'intrigue, je ne possède que la traduction!

**Spoilers **: Livres 1-6 (principalement 5&6). Attention! Cette fic a été écrite AVANT la parution du tome 7!

**Avancée de la fic en anglais** : finie! 28 chapitres (dont le prologue)

**Avertissement** : Relations sexuelles entre hommes! Le rating M est AMPLEMENT justifié, croyez moi ^^ - mais pas dans ce prologue!

**Pairing** : Draco/Harry

**A propos du prologue** : Celui ci présente la fin de la guerre, il situe l'action et les relations entre les personnages. Le propos de cette fic n'est PAS la guerre et les horcruxes donc l'intrigue liée à ceux ci est peu développée.

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

Le vent soufflait si fort qu'Harry manqua de lâcher le manche de son balai. Il faisait nuit – il était presque minuit maintenant – et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moindre indice. Heureusement l'hiver touchait à sa fin et le printemps n'allait pas tarder à arriver donc le froid n'étais pas aussi paralysant qu'il l'avait été. Son 18ème anniversaire n'était plus que dans quelques mois, pas qu'il l'attendait avec impatience. Il avait temporairement coupé tout contact avec ses amis proches qui essayaient de l'aider à se préparer pour sa bataille contre Voldemort. Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient les seuls avec qui il communiquait toujours puisqu'il n'était pas retourné à Poudlard pour sa dernière année (elle était déjà à moitié terminée). Il n'était même pas certain que Poudlard soit toujours sûr, mais avec de la chance ses amis survivraient à la guerre. Lui, c'était une autre histoire. Jusqu'ici, trouver les horcruxes de Voldemort semblait être mission impossible. Laissant échappé un soupir frustré, Harry changea de direction pour retourner à la chapelle dans laquelle il s'était caché pendant les quelques dernières semaines.

D'après ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit, la chapelle était abandonnée depuis des décennies. C'était elle qui lui avait suggéré cet endroit comme refuge. Il était relativement isolé, à la périphérie de Pré-au-lard, et un endroit sûr pour le moment. Ginny avait absolument voulu venir avec lui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était peu après les funérailles de Dumbledore, lorsqu'il avait annoncé à Hermione, Ron et elle, qu'ils pouvaient l'aider mais à distance (puisque tous les Mangemorts et ceux du côté de Voldemort voulaient le voir mort). Ce serait trop dangereux pour ses amis de rester à ses côtés.

Ginny avait été très contrariée et peu disposée à partir. Elle les considérait toujours comme un couple mais Harry lui avait dit qu'ils devaient se séparer pour sa sécurité. Il ne ressentait plus aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle, bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu le lui admettre, surtout pas à ce moment là. Elle avait peut être été une distraction, un moyen d'oublier tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était vrai que même s'il était un adolescent il n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'occuper de ses hormones ou des filles. Et elle, elle était commodément là, cette fille plus jeune qui en pinçait pour lui depuis des années. Maintenant, en revanche, il était consumé par sa détermination à stopper Voldemort à tout prix. Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas été capable de trouver le réel horcruxe – celui qui aurait du être là lorsque Dumbledore et lui étaient allés le chercher. Et il ne savait pas non plus qui l'avait pris. Tout était tellement compliqué et il n'avait pas assez de temps pour trouver où étaient les autres horcruxes. Harry était rapidement en train de se décourager.

Il atteignit la chapelle et il se laissa tomber sur le matelas sale entreposé dans le passage souterrain qu'il avait créé. Malgré la fermeture de nombreux magasins de Pré-au-Lard du fait de Voldemort, il s'était débrouillé pour ramener discrètement de la nourriture. Tout le monde cherchait un endroit où se cacher et il n'y en avait pas assez. Certains allaient se réfugier chez les molus, mais Voldemort ne tarderait pas à piller leur monde. C'était un tel chaos qu'il était facile d'abandonner tout espoir. Tous les élèves soit restaient avec leur famille à Poudlard ou se cachaient quelque part. Hermione et sa famille logeaient à l'école avec les Weasley (ainsi que Neville et sa grand-mère). C'était, bien évidemment, temporaire. Bien qu'à l'origine Poudlard soit l'endroit le plus sûr du monde sorcier, ce serait de toute évidence aussi une des cibles de Voldemort. Les membres de l'ordre s'étaient débrouillés pour ne pas être séparés pour la majorité d'entre eux (bien que certains aient disparu et que d'autres les aient abandonnés). Puisque Dumbledore n'était plus là, Maugrey Fol Œil et Arthur Weasley avaient pris en grande partie la direction de l'Ordre.

« C'est sans espoir! Dumbledore me faisait confiance pour trouver les horcruxes restants et je ne peux même pas en trouver _un seul! _»s'exclama Harry d'un ton brusque, énervé.

Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur en souhaitant que Sirius soit toujours là. Il était la seule personne à qui il s'était réellement ouvert, encore plus qu'avec Dumbledore. Tous les Serpentards avaient quitté Poudlard (sauf Blaise Zabini et sa famille ainsi que la famille de Pansy Parkinson) et ils avaient soit rejoint Voldemort par peur des représailles ou s'étaient évaporés dans la nature (ils se cachaient probablement). Harry avait trouvé une légère piste lorsqu'il était allé au vieux manoir Jedusor. Il y avait une vieille lettre qu'il avait prise avec lui et qui était toujours froissée dans sa poche. Elle semblait pouvoir l'aider à trouver un des horcruxes de Voldemort, car elle était adressée à Tom à propos d'un objet rare et mystique qu'il recherchait mais la lettre ne révélait pas ce qu'était l'objet, ni l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni même qui en était l'auteur.

Harry savait que tous les horcruxes de Voldemort avaient été soigneusement choisis – ils étaient normalement des objets de grand pouvoir et avec un rapport avec son passé. Harry était certain que si Voldemort avait un genre d'héritage familial (comme un anneau de famille ou de rares objets de magie noire) ce serait sûrement l'hôte d'un morceau d'âme, mais le mage noir le gardait sûrement sur lui ou à ses côtés en permanence. Combien en avait-il créés? Y en avait-il plus que 7? Dumbledore supposait que Tom avait atteint le nombre de sept, mais il n'avait pas été certain. Comment Harry était-il supposé tous les trouver avant que Voldemort ne commence à tuer et brûler les villes et les foyers? Non seulement devait-il tous les trouver, mais il devait aussi tous les détruire. La main carbonisée de Dumbledore lui revint en mémoire et il frissonna.

« Si seulement Voldemort n'avait pas d'horcruxes, tout serait tellement plus simple! »

Harry releva brusquement la tête et redressa la dos immédiatement. « C'est ça! »

Il sauta du matelas et alla fouiller ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un miroir, similaire à celui que Sirius lui avait donné et qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé et cassé de colère. C'était la seule chose qu'il utilisait pour garder contact avec ses amis pour les situations d'urgence. Il le tapota rapidement avec sa baguette et murmura : « Hermione Granger. »

Tout à coup des tourbillons de brume bleue et verte apparurent derrière le verre. Harry le fixa pendant quelque minute alors qu'il attendait que quelque chose se passe. Un visage apparut soudainement – un visage fatigué et triste.

« Harry? » demanda Hermione d'une voix endormie.

« Désolé si je t'ai réveillée Hermione, c'est un cas d'urgence! »

Il entendit la voix de Ginny à l'arrière : « Qui est-ce? Est ce que c'est Harry? »

Son estomac de serra inconfortablement et le visage de Ginny apparut derrière celui d'Hermione. « Harry! Oh je suis si contente de voir que tu vas bien! »

« Oui, désolé mais je dois faire vite, » dit Harry rapidement.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? » demanda Hermione.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de stopper Voldemort mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent et elle lança un regard à Hermione qui le fixait, l'air choquée.

« Bien sûr! Quel est ton plan? » s'exclama Hermione.

Harry humidifia ses lèvres : « Eh bien, J'ai besoin en quelque sorte de remonter le temps... jusqu'au moment où Voldemort arrive à Poudlard. Si je peux l'empêcher de créer ses horcruxes et de trouver des informations à ce sujet, il ne deviendra pas immortel. »

« Harry, c'est très délicat de remonter aussi loin dans le temps et les ingrédients pour faire la potion nécessaire... eh bien ils sont très difficiles à trouver. » déclara doucement Hermione.

« Je peux les obtenir! Je connais cet endroit dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Barjow et Beurks! Barjow vend plein d'articles illégaux aux Serpentards; il le fait pour le père de Malfoy depuis des années! » s'exclama Harry. « S'il te plait, il faut qu'on essaye! J'ai bien trop de mal à trouver ne serait-ce que des indices sur les horcruxes. »

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre en pleine réflexion et, avec hésitation, acquiesça. « Très bien. Je vais avoir besoin que tu ailles me chercher certains équipements . Si tu peux te procurer tous les ingrédients alors on pourra probablement le faire. »

« Génial! De quoi as-tu besoin? « demanda Harry tout en tâtonnant autour de lui pour trouver une plume et un parchemin

Hermione réfléchit pendant une minute, mais une fois qu'Harry fut prêt, elle répondit.

« Ok, tu vas avoir besoin de 3 araignées noires, deux têtes réduites, une peau de serpent, une fiole de sang de dragon, et ce qui va être le plus dur à se procurer... tu vas avoir besoin de quelque chose appartenant la personne dont tu veux changer le passé. Si tu arrives à trouver tout cela, Harry j'ai le Retourneur de Temps qu'on a utilisé en troisième année. Ça pourrait bien marcher! »

Harry acquiesça après avoir fini sa prise de notes. « On peut utiliser le vieux journal de Voldemort. Il se trouve toujours dans le bureau de Dumbledore donc vous devrez aller le chercher. Il est probablement avec le Choixpeau magique. Et merci Hermione, je frapperais à la fenêtre au septième étage de la salle commune des Gryffondors une fois que j'aurais obtenu les ingrédients. Tu t'occupes de préparer le reste. »

Hermione acquiesça avec enthousiasme et Harry remarqua que Ginny avait l'air triste.

« Tu l'aideras aussi Ginny. On se voit plus tard. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête en souriant et Harry tapota de nouveau le miroir de sa baguette pour couper la connexion. Il savait que la plupart des articles dont il avait besoin se trouvaient chez Barjow & Beurks, mais s'ils n'y étaient pas il devrait les voler autre part. Immédiatement il jeta sur lui sa cape d'invisibilité et s'envola sur son Éclair de Feu en direction de l'Allée des Embrumes. Malheureusement elle n'était pas aussi déserte qu'il l'espérait. De nombreuses personnes dissimulées sous des capes déambulaient dans l'allée et Harry ne savait pas si il s'agissait de Mangemorts, de Serpentards ou membres de l'Ordre déguisés. Il y avait probablement les trois et il ne voulait pas risquer d'être reconnu par quiconque. Harry plongea avec son Éclair de Feu à l'intérieur de Barjow & Beurks. Il y avait un autre client en train d'être servi au comptoir donc Harry se faufila dans les rayons. Les araignées furent faciles à atteindre et à stupéfixier et il les glissa dans sa poche. Il chercha ensuite les têtes réduites, mais il réalisa qu'il y en avait seulement une sur l'étagère. Il y en avait peut être d'autres dans l'arrière boutique...

Alors qu'il se glissait au coin du magasin, Harry faillit haleter comme le client passait juste devant lui. M. Barjow se trouvait derrière le comptoir et jouait avidement avec l'argent qu'il venait d'obtenir. Harry se rapprocha très prudemment du comptoir. Malheureusement l'homme était sur son chemin. Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre et décida de faire diversion. Avec un mouvement de la baguette, il fit se renverser un objet. Barjow se retourna brusquement et se dirigea vers l'article d'un pas lourd. Harry se glissa derrière le comptoir et dans l'arrière boutique aussi vite et aussi doucement qu'il le put. Une fois là, il réalisa combien il y a avait d'étagères et d'articles. Il trouva facilement une autre tête réduite. Harry décida d'agiter sa baguette en passant devant d'autres étagères pour voir s'il n'y avait rien de cacher. Le mur à sa droite s'ouvrit et Harry sourit en se faufilant derrière. Il y avait des fioles de substances inconnues et des os de toutes sortes ainsi que de vieux livres de magie noire. Le regard d'Harry se fixa sur la troisième étagère où se trouvait une fiole remplie d'un intéressant liquide violet. Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre, et l'attrapa. Les mots 'Sang de Hungarian Horntail' lui sautèrent aux yeux et Harry sourit. Il glissa sa trouvaille dans sa poche et il sentit alors les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser.

Harry plongea soudainement au sol en utilisant ses instincts de joueur de Quidditch et un sort le manqua de peu. Malheureusement sa cape d'invisibilité glissa. Barjow ricana tout en gardant sa baguette pointée sur lui.

« Harry Potter... qu'est ce qui t'amène dans mon magasin? Tu prends des objets que tu n'avais pas l'intention de me payer? »

« Vous ne me les auriez pas donnés, même si j'avais proposé de payer. » répondit violemment Harry.

Il maudit sa malchance et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Barjow le coinçait dans la petite pièce secrète, mais Harry n'allait pas laisser l'homme se mettre en travers de son chemin.

« Du sang de dragon, hein? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça? » ricana-t-il de nouveau, tout en se rapprochant.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires! » répliqua Harry d'un ton brusque.

« C'est mon magasin et seuls les Serpentards y sont acceptés! » dit Barjow en le fixant d'un air cruel.

Sans un mot, Harry leva soudainement sa baguette et celle de Barjow s'envola de sa main.

« Vous pensez que je ne peux pas vous tenir tête? Vous n'êtes rien comparé à Voldemort! » gronda Harry.

Au lieu de paraître surpris, Barjow éclata juste d'un rire froid. « Peut être, Potter, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a trop d'influence sur toi. On aurait presque cru entendre un Serpentards. »

« Je suis à moitié Serpentards en fait » déclara Harry. « Vous voyez », ajouta-t-il en fourchelangue.

Barjow eut alors un air complètement choqué pendant quelque secondes. Il se reprit rapidement et sortit soudainement une deuxième baguette. Harry alla s'écraser contre le mur, assommé.

« Tu penses que je ne suis pas préparé aux voleurs, Potter? Je pense qu'il est temps que je m'occupe de ton cas... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te tuerais pas. Non... je vais te livrer moi-même au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qui le fera entrer dans ses bonnes faveurs. »

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit alors que l'homme se rapprochait. Il réagit sans réfléchir et tendit sa jambe. La baguette s'envola de la main de l'homme et la chaussure d'Harry s'écrasa sur son visage. L'homme trébucha en arrière, choqué et le visage en sang.

« C'était digne d'un moldu. » gronda-t-il d'un air sombre.

« Oubliette! » hurla Harry.

L'homme ne put pas s'écarter à temps et il fut soudainement touché par le sort. Harry le contourna avant que le sortilège ne prenne effet et se dissimula sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Par chance le client était parti donc Harry sauta facilement par dessus le comptoir et courut pour sortir du magasin. Il entra en collision avec quelqu'un. Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsque le personnage encapuchonné trébucha. Il tourna sur lui même et Harry commença à reculer avec crainte, en tenant toujours sa cape fermement serré sur lui.

« Toi » cria l'inconnu.

La gorge d'Harry se serra; comment l'homme faisait-il pour le voir? L'homme pointa tout à coup sa baguette sur lui et le sort lui passa juste au dessus de sa tête. Harry se poussa hors de son chemin, mais entendit un glapissement qui venait de derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit un autre personnage encapuchonné qui récupéra du sort en tremblant et qui fixa l'homme avec un regard meurtrier. Il s'agissait de Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Imbécile! » grogna-t-elle.

« Tu m'as bousculé! » siffla-t-il.

Il s'avéra que personne n'avait vu Harry; l'homme pensait que Bella était celle qui lui était si rudement rentré dedans. Et il était évident qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Harry sentit le soulagement l'envahir et s'éloigna rapidement en courant puis enfourcha son balai et décolla. Il lui manquait toujours la peau de serpent, mais cet ingrédient était facile à trouver. Poudlard n'était pas si loin, et il fit comme il l'avait dit, il frappa à la fenêtre. Il entendit des voix et la fenêtre s'ouvrit bientôt devant lui. Il entra dans la salle, toujours sur son balai, et atterrit gracieusement. Immédiatement des bras l'enlacèrent et Harry faillit basculer.

« Harry tu m'as tellement manqué! » s'exclama Ginny.

La cape d'invisibilité glissa sur ses épaules et lorsqu'Harry se tourna vers elle, Ginny se jeta sur lui et joint avidement leurs lèvres dans un baiser. La surprise d'Harry se retrouva étouffée par celui ci, mais une fois qu'il eut retrouvé l'équilibre il attrapa ses épaules avec douceur et l'éloigna.

« Ginny, Je pensais t'avoir dit que c'était trop dangereux » dit-il, tout en souhaitant disparaître dans le sol. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire qu'elle ne l'intéressait plus? Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire la vérité (ni à quiconque d'ailleurs), à savoir qu'elle n'avait été pour lui qu'une passade à la fin de sa sixième année alors qu'il était en plein stress à cause de la pression qu'il subissait pour vaincre Voldemort, sans oublier de mentionner la mort de Dumbledore. Peu après qu'ils aient commencé à 'sortir' ensemble il avait réalisé qu'il ne voyait pas en elle autre chose qu'une amie, mais parce que Ron avait été si enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il sorte avec sa petite sœur il avait fait comme si de rien n'était sur le moment. Désormais, cependant, il ne voulait plus continuer ainsi.

« Harry! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! Je ne supporte pas d'être éloignée de toi, » l'implora Ginny alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

Harry, qui se sentait impuissant, acquiesça. « Je sais, mais je t'ai dit que je ne peux pas m'engager dans une relation sentimentale. Écoute... Travaillons juste ensemble pour mettre fin à cette horrible guerre, d'accord? »

Sa lèvre trembla légèrement, mais Ginny était plus forte que Cho (et sans aucun doute pleurait moins). Elle hocha la tête avec réticence et quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge à côté. Harry et Ginny se retournèrent pour voir Hermione les fixer.

« Désolée de vous interrompre. Harry est ce que tu as tout trouvé? »

« Il me manque juste la peau de serpent. Je vais descendre dans la chambre des secrets la chercher, » déclara Harry en sortant ses emplettes de sa poche. « Voilà le reste en tout cas. Vous avez trouvé le journal? »

« Oui, tu avais raison il était avec le Choixpeau magique. » répondit Ginny.

Harry se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête. Il avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Ron dors toujours mais on n'est pas obligés de le réveiller tout de suite. J'ai aussi le Retourneur de Temps; heureusement il se trouvait toujours tout au fond de ma malle! J'avais pensé l'enlever l'année dernière mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Principalement parce que c'est illégal d'en transporter un donc j'essayais de le cacher et je pensais qu'il était peu probable que l'on pense à fouiller la malle d'une jeune élève, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Enfin bon, je vais emmener ceci dans les dongeons et commencer à préparer la potion. Toi, tu t'occupes de la peau de serpent! »

« Euh, d'accord » accepta Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Harry attends! »

Il grogna intérieurement quand Ginny apparut à ses côtés, tous sourires. « Je vais venir avec toi et je vais te tenir compagnie. Tu vas réussir à t'en sortir toute seule Hermione? »

« Oh, oui, pas de problème, » dit-elle en les suivant hors de la salle commune.

Ils prirent des directions différentes et Ginny attrapa fermement la main de Harry. Il combattit l'envie de lui faire lâcher prise et lui sourit juste faiblement. Ils atteignirent les toilettes des filles et par chance, Mimi Geignarde n'était pas en vue. Harry s'approcha du lavabo et Ginny le regarda avec fascination siffler en fourchelangue. Les lavabos s'écartèrent et tous deux utilisèrent un sortilège de lévitation pour flotter jusqu'au bout du tunnel marquant l'entrée de la Chambre. Ils réussirent heureusement à se frayer un passage à travers les décombres (ndt : dues à l'éboulement en 2eme année). La très longue peau du Basilique était, par chance, toujours là. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pourrie. Il en découpa un gros morceau et le fourra dans sa poche.

« Harry? »

Le jeune homme se retourna et faillit sursauter lorsqu'il vit que Ginny était juste devant lui et le fixait avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

« Euh... J'ai la peau de serpent. On peut y aller, » dit-il, incertain.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et secoua la tête. « Pas maintenant. Hermione peut attendre quelques minutes de plus. J'ai... une faveur à te demander. »

Harry la fixa tout en essuyant ses mains moites sur son jean. « De quoi s'agit-il? »

« Oh, Harry! » s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Il fut si surpris qu'il trébucha en arrière, et tomba au sol en l'entraînant avec lui. Ginny leva la tête alors qu'il était allongé, abasourdi, et il gémit car sa tête avait heurté une pierre. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser que Ginny se penchait pour lui donner un baiser.

« Ginny, attends! », dit Harry frénétiquement en la repoussant avec douceur.

Elle lui lança un regard triste et se dégagea pour lui permettre de s'asseoir. « On ne peut plus s'embrasser, tu te rappelles? »

« Je m'en fiche des risques Harry! Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis venue avec toi? »

Il fronça les sourcils, confus par l'expression qu'elle arborait. Soudain, elle attrapa sa main et la tira violemment vers l'avant.

« Je te veux! » s'exclama-t-elle en amenant de force sa main sur sa poitrine menue.

Ébahi et embarrassé, Harry rougit et il retira sa main d'un geste brusque, surpris. « Ginny... Qu'est ce que... je... tu viens de..., » il trébuchait sur les mots.

« Harry, je le veux, » dit-elle doucement. « Je serais ta première n'est-ce pas? Tu m'as dit une fois que j'étais ta première petite amie, bien que tu ais partagé ce baiser avec Cho, » déclara-t-elle avec une légère amertume. « Avant que tu t'en ailles exécuter ton plan, au cas où il se passe quelque chose où je ne te verrais pas avant longtemps ou que tu sois blessé... ou même que cette guerre dure pendant des années, tu sais... si cette idée ne fonctionne pas, je veux savoir qu'on aura fait quelque chose de mémorable tous les deux. »

Il ne voyait absolument pas quoi dire. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était hors d'usage et il resta là à la fixer, la bouche entrouverte. Bien qu'il ait quasiment dix huit ans, aucune fille ne lui avait fait de propositions avant; il était complètement inexpérimenté. Maintenant il était réellement foutu; il ne voulait plus l'embrasser, et encore moins lui abandonner sa virginité.

« Ginny, je... je ne peux pas » bégaya-t-il tout en se sentant incroyablement anxieux.

« Mais... Pourquoi? Tu ne le veux pas? On pourrait transfigurer un lit, ce ne pas comme si l'on devrait s'allonger sur le sol. Et Hermione penserait juste que nous ne l'avons pas trouvée tout de suite ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Harry déglutit dans l'espoir d'avaler la grosse boule qui lui obstruait la gorge. « Ce n'est... pas ça, » dit il, inconfortable. « Ginny, je... je dois te dire que je... eh bien que je n'éprouve plus de sentiments pour toi. »

C'était extrêmement compliqué à dire, mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas d'autre excuse. Ginny le fixa avec de grands yeux qui commencèrent immédiatement à déborder de larmes.

« C'est... il y a une autre fille, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non, il n'y en a pas! » s'exclama Harry avec un profond soupir. « Écoute ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'aime pas une autre fille ou quelque chose du genre. C'est juste que... je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rester des amis proches, comme avant. Ça ne fonctionne pas, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ou quoi que se soit, » ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Tu sais que je suis... eh bien je ne suis pas très doué avec les relations à l'origine. »

Les épaules de Ginny commencèrent à tressauter et ses cheveux vinrent recouvrirent son visage alors qu'elle fixait le sol. Harry s'y assit maladroitement, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Ce n'est pas que j'en ai rien à faire de toi. En fait, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas te le dire tout de suite. Mais je te jure qu'il n'y a pas d'autre fille. Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre. C'est juste... mieux pour moi de toute façon si je n'ai pas de petite amie pour le moment. Et même s'il n'y avait pas cette guerre, je ne ressens plus rien pour toi. Je veux dire, tu étais une première petite amie géniale! » dit rapidement Harry tout en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues car il ne savait pas comment gérer ce genre de choses.

« Je ne dis pas que je n'appréciais pas notre relation. Je te dis juste que mes sentiments ont changé. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la guerre ou pas mais je veux être honnête avec toi. »

Ginny releva la tête en reniflant et s'essuya les yeux. « Eh bien... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre, mais... je suis content que tu sois sincère. Et je suis sans aucun doute contente que ce ne soit pas à cause d'une autre fille. »

Harry se sentit envahi par le soulagement et il lui adressa un petit sourire. « Merci de ta compréhension. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. J'espère que Ron ne va pas me détester pour ce que je te fais.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui », elle secoua la tête. « Écoute, si on doit... tu sais, casser et que tu vas t'en aller pour essayer d'arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Est-ce qu'on peut au moins faire quelque chose? Tu sais, histoire de se dire au revoir. »

Sa gorge se serra de nouveau. « Qu'est ce que tu entends par là? »

« S'il-te-plait, juste un baiser », demanda Ginny d'un ton suppliant.

Harry regarda nerveusement autour de lui, à court de mots. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, but en même temps il ne pensait pas que maintenant était le bon moment pour se peloter, surtout sachant qu'il n'était plus attiré par elle. Ginny fut soudainement sur lui et elle l'embrassa intensément. Harry se crispa instinctivement et essaya de l'embrasser doucement en retour. Harry voulait que ce baiser soit court, mais Ginny devint plus passionnée et elle bougea ses lèvres sur les siennes sans douceur. Elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras et introduit sa langue dans sa bouche sans prévenir. Harry ouvrit les yeux de surprise et il faillit se reculer brusquement. Il essaya d'y participer mais ça le mettait tellement mal à l'aise et tendu qu'il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. La langue de Ginny se frotta à la sienne et Harry se sentit encore plus inconfortable.

Pour rendre les choses encore pire, elle se rapprocha jusqu'à se trouver quasiment au dessus de lui, dans ses bras, avec les siens autour de lui. Ses doigts commencèrent à relever son tee-shirt et Harry émit un son du fond de sa gorge. Ginny continua néanmoins et caressa de ses doigts son dos musclé. Tout à coup, elle attrapa une des mains de Harry et la pressa de nouveau contre sa poitrine le forçant pratiquement à la caresser. Harry aurait été surpris que son visage puisse rougir encore plus. Son corps tout entier se crispa, bien que Ginny ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Il était une fois de plus embarrassé et inconfortable. Harry finit par se dégager tout en essayant de la repousser gentiment.

« Harry, s'il-te-plait... un dernier baiser, » le supplia-t-elle en se penchant de nouveau vers lui.

« Ginny... je, je ne sais pas..., » bégaya-t-il. « On devrait vraiment aller aider Hermione. Si ça ne fonctionne pas on aura besoin de tout le temps qu'on pourra avoir pour trouver un plan de secours. »

« Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, Harry. Je te promets que ce sera la dernière chose. Je sais que l'on se sépare et ce n'est pas que je pourrais t'oublier, parce que l'on sera toujours amis, mais je ne veux pas te dire au revoir. Juste un dernier, » dit Ginny sérieusement. « S'il-te-plait? »

Harry avala sa salive en sentant le rouge lui monter une nouvelle fois aux joues. Elle acceptait leur rupture et elle ne voulait peut-être que quelque chose en retour avant d'aller de l'avant. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une chose avec laquelle il était à l'aise. Eurk, il ne supportait même pas de penser au fait que Mimi Geignarde l'ait vu nu à quatorze ans (elle avait forcément regardé). Vu son manque de réparti, Ginny s'avança et Harry resta assis sans bouger alors qu'elle se rapprochait. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement à un rythme lent. Ses yeux s'étaient clos et elle l'entoura de ses bras. Harry s'efforça de se détendre mais il était si inconfortable que c'était sans résultat. Harry se recula soudainement, surpris, lorsqu'il sentit la main de Ginny sur son entre-jambe à travers son jean. Quand il sentit sa main sur les boutons dudit jean il rejeta la tête en arrière pour stopper le baiser.

Harry la fixa, les yeux agrandis de surprise. « Qu'est ce que tu fais? »

« Harry, je... je veux faire quelque chose d'intime avec toi, quelque chose de mémorable. »

Son estomac se souleva et sans attendre sa réponse, elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois ci, elle amena ses doigts sous son t-shirt pour qu'il sente sa poitrine à travers son soutien-à-gorge. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange, surtout pour Harry qui avait très peu d'expérience. Leurs séances de pelotage ne les avaient même pas mené jusqu'au tâtonnement auparavant donc tout ceci était totalement nouveau pour lui. Et il devait admettre qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement ça – c'était trop bizarre et il s'en sentait comme détaché. Mais si ça devait lui permettre de passer à autre chose alors ce serait peut être un mal pour un bien. Peut-être que s'il la touchait une seule fois elle serait satisfaite. Harry pressa lentement sa poitrine et elle émit un long grognement du fond de sa gorge. Les muscles d'Harry se tendirent à ce son, mais Ginny se rapprocha.

Harry remarqua que son pantalon était défait seulement lorsque des doigts se faufilèrent à l'intérieur, jusqu'à atteindre ses boxers, pour toucher son aine et Harry sursauta, surpris. Il brisa le baiser et enleva sa main de sa poitrine. Ginny le fixa, perplexe.

« Tu n'es pas excité, Harry. »

« Écoute... il faut vraiment que nous y allions. » dit Harry rapidement tout en essayant de se relever.

« Harry... tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose de mémorable avec moi si ce doit être la dernière fois que nous seront ensemble? Je pourrais te faire une fellation, » déclara-t-elle.

La respiration d'Harry se serra. Il était si surpris qu'il resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes. Ginny attrapa la main d'Harry et dirigea ses doigts jusqu'à se poitrine nue en dessous de son soutien-à-gorge. Les réflexes d'Harry se manifestèrent et il les retirèrent, choqué et rougissant.

« Ginny, arrête! On ne devrait vraiment pas être en train de faire ça! Et... c'est juste qu'on ne peut pas. »

Le regard de Ginny s'assombrit et elle se releva lentement de sur lui. « Oh Harry... je voulais juste te montrer combien je t'aime. »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive et se redressa et reboutonna son pantalon. « Euh... merci, mais je... si on fait quelque chose de sérieux ce sera plus difficile de se séparer. Et si on ne fait pas rapidement cette potion, nous n'aurons pas d'autre chance. »

Elle acquiesça avec réluctance et le suivit de nouveau dans le tunnel. Harry ne lui adressa plus la parole de la nuit pendant la préparation de la potion. Ron se réveilla et alla les retrouver dans les dongeons et il étouffa presque Harry en le serrant dans ses bras (et il s'écarta ensuite rapidement pour faire comme si de rien n'était). Ginny semblait être de bien meilleure humeur, cependant, donc elle semblait bien prendre leur rupture. La potion fut enfin terminée et Hermione en remplit deux fioles.

« Très bien Harry, voici ce que tu dois faire. Tu verses une des fioles sur le Retourneur de Temps et tu le tournes autant de fois que d'années que tu veux traverser. Puisque nous avons utilisé le journal, cette potion devrait seulement avoir effet sur le passé de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Donc il se rappellera tout ce qui lui arrivera dans le passé et ce sera effectif dans le présent », l'avertit Hermione. « Tu sais ce que tu vas faire? »

« Oui, je dois juste l'empêcher de découvrir l'existence des horcruxes. Si j'arrive là bas quand il a environ 11 ans je pense que je peux l'en empêcher. Mais... je vais devoir le suivre toutes ces années. Ce sera trop long. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non, parce que c'est une potion d'un niveau avancé et qu'elle ne change le passé que d'un individu bien précis, peu importe combien de temps tu resteras là-bas, ce sera comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé ici. Tu ne seras normalement soumis à aucune ligne temporelle... tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est imaginer le moment auquel tu veux te rendre et tu y seras emmené. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais obligé de vivre chaque jour de chaque année avec lui. Change juste ce dont tu as besoin. Et pour revenir tu verseras la 2eme fiole dans le Retourneur de Temps et tu le tourneras dans le sens opposé, le même nombre de fois. Tu devrais être invisible pour tout le monde une fois là bas. »

« Merci, » dit Harry en hochant la tête.

« Bonne chance mec, » ajouta Ron avec un regard prudent.

Ginny lui sourit simplement et il lui renvoya son sourire avec réticence.

« Très bien, c'est parti. »

Puis il introduisit la potion dans le Retourneur et le tourna soixante fois en arrière (puisque Voldemort avait minimum 71 ans ou 72, selon sa date d'anniversaire). Il disparut dans une lumière éblouissante. »

- Xxxxxx -

_Trois mois plus tard..._

_Harry Potter – L'adolescent prodige_

_Harry Potter l'a fait – il nous a tous sauvé! La Gazette du Sorcier a longtemps suivi le parcours de cet enfant à travers ses années passées à Poudlard. Il fut impliqué dans de nombreux évènements – des morts inexpliquées et les révélations d'une prophétie et du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant, à 17 ans, Harry Potter a survécu au combat final contre Vous-Savez-Qui et nous a finalement prouvé qu'il était plus fort! Le ministre Scrimgeour en personne a déclaré :_

_« J'ai toujours celui que le garçon avait ça en lui . C'était incroyablement brillant de sa part d'avoir planifié quelque chose de ce genre là! »_

_De ce que le ministre m'a révélé, Harry Potter a utilisé une potion d'un niveau très avancé pour remonter le temps et affaiblir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en l'empêchant d'acquérir l'immortalité. Lorsqu'il revint dans le présent, il se précipita pour aider le ministère et il y resta jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et son armée approchaient Poudlard. Vous-Savez-Qui tomba du fait d'Harry Potter. Une fois que ses partisans s'aperçurent que leur nombre allait en décroissant, certains commencèrent à fuir, ils laissèrent ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres furieux et avec une armée plus aussi nombreuse. Alors que Vous-Savez-Qui se retournait pour invectiver et menacer ceux qui fuyaient, Harry lui lança le sortilège de la mort._

_Et bien sûr, la journaliste que je suis a interviewé Harry Potter en personne qui a juste déclaré qu'il n'était pas seul; ses amis étaient avec lui (il souhaite que je donne leur nom : Hermione Granger, Ginny et Ron Weasley). La plupart des Mangemorts et des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont soit été capturés ou se cachent du ministère. Dans tous les cas, tous ceux qui s'étaient cachés de Vous-Savez-Qui peuvent sortir de leur cachète en toute sécurité et profiter de nouveau de la vie! Longue vie au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Encore-Une-Fois!_

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry reposa la Gazette du Sorcier avec un profond soupir. Il était réellement content que tout ça soit fini mais il avait fallu du temps pour capturer les Mangemorts et pour que les gens comprennent que la guerre était bien fini. Maintenant en revanche, il était de nouveau célèbre et on allait vouloir lui serrer la main, et on allait fixer son front. Il supposait que ça pourrait être pire. Ses amis bénéficiaient aussi d'une certaine notoriété (ce que Ron appréciait énormément). Beaucoup de journalistes avaient voulu aussi les interroger car ils étaient amis avec le célèbre Harry Potter et qu'ils avaient été témoins de beaucoup d'évènements importants (et y avaient pris part). Ron, toujours fidèle à lui-même, exagérait certains d'entre eux, comme celui où ils s'étaient rendus dans la Forêt Interdite dans leur quête pour découvrir le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets. Il n'y avaient pas eu des milliards d'araignées de la taille d'une maison et il n'avait absolument pas sauté devant Harry pour le protéger de l'une d'elle. En tout cas, la guerre avait enfin pris fin et Harry pouvait être un sorcier comme les autres (en grande partie). Le seul problème était qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il n'avait pas vraiment penser survivre.

Il agita sa baguette devant lui et vit qu'il était quasiment midi. Il avait rendez vous avec Ron et Hermione pour le déjeuner aux Trois Balais. Bien que Ginny se pavanait avec son nouveau petit ami Darian Mockridge – le fils de Cuthbert Mockridge, chef du bureau de Liaison avec les Gobelins au Ministère, Harry avait l'impression qu'elle voulait légèrement le rendre jaloux (puisqu'elle avait voulu être la première pour Harry et qu'elle ressentait sûrement encore quelque chose pour lui) mais elle avait accepté sa décision de rompre. Alors qu'il entrait dans l'établissement, il vit que Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là.

« Hey, » les salua Harry en s'asseyant.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle et des regards se fixèrent sur lui, mais Harry les ignora facilement. Il y était habitué depuis le temps. Ron lui sourit avec complaisance, heureux de partager le devant de la scène et d'avoir été interviewé plusieurs fois. Hermione semblait ne pas y porter importance et elle avait même érigé un périmètre magique autour de sa maison pour empêcher les journalistes de la trouver.

« Oh Harry, comment as-tu réussi tes ASPICs? » demanda Hermione avec impatience, en se penchant vers lui par dessus la table.

Harry haussa les épaules et répondit : « Plutôt bien, je pense. Pas aussi bien que toi évidemment. »

« Je peux voir? »

Harry sourit d'un air entendu en voyant son expression angoissée et sortit le parchemin qui le félicitait d'avoir fini ses années à Poudlard et d'avoir réussi ses ASPICs. Elle parcouru le papier et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« C'est très bien Harry, surtout en sachant que tu as du manquer quasiment une année entière de cours, puisque tu devais sauver le monde et tout ça. »

« Eh bien, on n'avait presque pas assez de professeurs. Ils voulaient tous partir de toute façon » grommela Ron. « Évidemment, on a du trouver un nouveau maître des Potions après la trahison de Rogue, et je savais qu'il le ferait. Elle était mieux que lui de toute façon. »

« Elle était loin de posséder l'expérience du Professeur Rogue, tout de même. » critiqua Hermione.

Ron blanchit. « Quoi? Hermione, comment est ce que tu peux l'appeler professeur? C'est un traitre! Je suis heureux qu'il soit à Azkaban! »

« Il pourrait sortir cependant, » déclara Hermione d'une voix douce. « Il y a des preuves qu'il était de notre côté mais qu'il faisait comme s'il était avec Voldemort. »

Harry secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité « Je ne le crois pas. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas... Rogue a toujours été impossible à déchiffrer. Il n'avait peut-être pas d'autre choix que de tuer Dumbledore pour prouver son allégeance à Voldemort, tout en restant de notre côté. Je suppose que c'est compliqué. Dans tous les cas, regarde, Ginny et Darian viennent d'arriver. »

Harry ne se retourna même pas, tout en sachant qu'ils s'approchaient. Il ne voulait pas que Ginny pense qu'il se retourne pour la fixer comme un ex jaloux. Il ne l'était pas et il souhaitait juste que les choses redeviennent comme elles l'étaient avant qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble. Il espérait vraiment que Ginny n'avait révélé à personne ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre des Secrets. Il se sentait rougir rien qu'en y repensant; pas d'excitement, mais d'embrassement. Il décida qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que de mettre fin à ses jours si cette histoire se retrouvait dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Hey vous! » gazouilla Ginny, son regard posé sur Harry.

Harry lui sourit poliment ainsi qu'à Darian, qui hocha la tête en sa direction d'un air bizarre.

« On était sur le point de commander. Vous voulez vous asseoir avec nous? » leur proposa Hermione.

Ginny secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, tout en jetant un regard à Harry du coin de l'œil. « Non, on va s'asseoir en tête à tête. Oh Harry, tu as réussi tes ASPICs? »

« Eh oui! Et avec des notes toutes à faits satisfaisantes dans la plupart des matières, » dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Ginny répondit par un petit sourire et lança un regard à Harry qui hocha la tête en confirmation mais n'ajouta rien. Il pouvait dire que Ginny était déçue par sa réaction, mais il ne voulait lui donner aucune raison de penser qu'il voulait se remettre avec elle.

« Très bien, on se voit plus tard, » elle sourit et entraîna Darian jusqu'à une autre table.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de l'apprécier », dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché déjà entre Ginny et toi? »

Harry le fixa et lui lança un regard ennuyé. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est juste que ça ne marchait pas entre nous. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça. Elle trouvera quelqu'un de génial un jour. »

Hermione acquiesça en souriant. « Il a raison. Et elle a l'air d'aller bien – pas de larmes ou quoi que ce soit à propos de votre rupture. Donc elle a eu lieu de toute évidence d'un commun accord. »

Ron émis un son, puis abandonna le sujet. « Oui, eh bien vous savez, ce gamin Darian, il t'envie vraiment, Harry. Il est toujours très nerveux quand ton nom apparaît dans la conversation. Je pense qu'il ne croit pas pouvoir tenir la comparaison avec toi, en tant que petit ami de Ginny tu sais. »

Harry haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. Par chance, le serveur choisit ce moment pour se montrer et ils commandèrent leurs bières au beurre et leur nourriture. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres pendant le déjeuner, et finalement, Hermione introduisit la question de leur avenir proche.

« Quels sont vos plans? » demanda-t-elle aux deux.

Ron se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment des épaules. « Je ne sais pas... Papa veut que je suive ses traces au ministère. Je pense que je le pourrais mais il faudrait que je prenne des cours pour devenir Auror. «

« Oui, et sans oublier que tu as à peine eu assez de point en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour avoir tes ASPICs. » ajouta Hermione, et elle se récolta un regard noir de Ron. « Je pense que je vais aller dans une école d'éducation avancée de la magie. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est? » demanda Harry.

« C'est l'équivalent de l'université dans le monde moldu. Tu sais, comme une continuation des études de magie. J'ai remarqué que j'étais intéressé par la sorcellerie donc je vais peut être me concentrer sur cet aspect. » Elle sourit. « Vous ne trouveriez pas ça génial que je devienne la première experte en sorcellerie en plus de deux cents ans? »

« Ça le serait, c'est sûr! » répondit Harry.

Ron haussa négligemment les épaules, il essayait de ne pas montrer sa jalousie à l'idée de ne pas avoir les capacités de devenir un grand mage. « Oui, mais tu vas devoir tout étudier. Je veux dire... il y a juste tellement d'informations inutiles. Et en plus, pour maîtriser tous les types de magie il te faudra ta vie entière. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « C'est excitant Ron. Là bas tu peux apprendre tous les types de magies et en maîtriser la plupart. Ainsi je pourrais comprendre toutes les subtilités du fait d'être sorcière, et l'histoire de la magie. En plus, avec toute l'expérience que j'aurais, et ma formation générale, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi après mes études. »

« Ça m'a l'air génial Hermione » l'encouragea Harry.

Elle lui accorda un sourire radieux. « Alors, quels sont tes projets Harry? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je n'y ai pas pensé. En fait, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à penser à l'après guerre, tu sais. »

Hermione acquiesça et Ron se manifesta. « Et que penses tu du Quidditch? Tu adores ça, n'est ce pas? Tu devrais te diriger vers ce domaine là. Je veux dire, t'as quand même été le plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus d'un siècle! En plus, tu as quasiment gagné tous tes matchs avec Gryffondors. »

« Merci, » dit Harry en triturant sa serviette.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et fut surpris de constater qu'elle ne semblait pas opposer à l'idée. « En fait Harry il y a aussi des écoles pour se perfectionner en Quidditch. D'ailleurs il y a une nouvelle école de Quidditch très prestigieuse : l' AQE »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? » Ron pencha la tête, pris de curiosité.

« L'Académie de Quidditch d'Écosse » répondit Hermione. « C'est la meilleure école de Quidditch dans la région, mais elle est privée et n'accepte qu'un nombre réduit d'étudiants. La scolarité y est très chère et il y a beaucoup de compétition, en plus tu dois passer un test avant de pouvoir y entrer, mais si tu aimes vraiment le Quidditch et que tu veux en faire ton métier c'est l'école qu'il te faut! »

« Ouep, après tu pourras jouer pour les Canons de Chudley et les aider à gagner le championnat! » s'exclama Ron.

Harry haussa un sourcil et Hermione roula des yeux. « Je pense que même Harry ne peut rien pour eux. »

Ron lui lança un regard noir et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Vous pensez vraiment que je peux être accepté? »

« Bien sûr! Tu es Harry Potter, bon sang! » dit Ron en élevant la voix.

« Pas si fort Ron! » l'intima Harry, heureux qu'ils ne soient plus la cible de tous les regards. « Je suppose que je peux toujours poser ma candidature. Si je ne suis pas pris je pourrais toujours chercher autre chose. »

« Bien sûr, tu as plein de possibilités. » lui sourit Hermione. « Et je pense que tu as une très bonne chance d'être accepté, surtout étant donné tes excellents antécédents d'attrapeur à Poudlard. Je suis sûre que Katie Bell ou Olivier Dubois t'écriraient volontiers une lettre de motivaion à joindre à ton inscription! Au pire tu pourras toujours devenir Auror. »

Harry plissa du nez et secoua la tête. « Non, je ne ferais pas ça. J'en ai assez de la Magie Noire et des trucs de ce genre là. Par contre le Quidditch me tente bien. Où est ce que je peux trouver le formulaire d'inscription? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en occupe! » s'exclama Hermione. « Entre temps, étudies un minimum le Quidditch et son histoire au cas où tu doives passer un examen pour être accepté. Je t'enverrais tout ça par hiboux. »

« Ok, merci. » dit Harry.

« Fais gaffe qu'Hedwige ne me réveille pas à sept heure du matin comme la dernière fois », grommela Ron en faisant référence au fait qu'Harry logeait chez les Weasley.

Il n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller et rester chez les Dursley n'étaient définitivement pas une possibilité (ce n'est pas comme s'ils l'auraient accepté dans leur maison maintenant que Dumbledore était mort et que la guerre était finie de toute façon). Il était vraiment heureux d'être débarrassé d'eux. Le repas se termina et ils partirent avant Ginny et son petit ami. Cette dernière ne cessait de lui envoyer de petits coups d'œil comme ils les saluaient. Hermione lui promit de lui envoyer un hibou aussi vite que possible et Harry et Ron retournèrent à la nouvelle maison qu'avait acheté M. Weasley (grâce à sa promotion à la tête de l'Ordre du Phœnix).

La seule chose que craignait Harry était de voir Ginny là bas, surtout qu'elle aimait, depuis quelques temps, inviter Darian et trouver des endroits où ils pourraient se tripoter et être surpris par Harry. Les choses allaient tout de même en s'améliorant. En mettant de côté le fait que des personnes inconnues l'accostaient dans la rue tous les jours, Harry mesurait la chance qu'il avait d'être en vie. Et maintenant, avec la perspective de pouvoir aller dans une académie de Quidditch professionnel, les choses n'auraient pas pu aller mieux.

**

* * *

**

**Note de la traductrice** : Même si cela fait longtemps que je lis en anglais et que j'ai l'habitude de traduire dans mes cours, cette fic est ma première traduction! Si vous voyez la moindre incohérence, s'il-vous-plait dites le moi que je puisse m'améliorer!

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, il ne faut pas grand chose pour satisfaire la traductrice ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**Captivation**

**Auteur** : Angelic Candy

Traduction de l'anglais (américain), faite avec l'accord de l'auteur.

**Disclaimer** : JKRowling évidemment, Angelic Candy pour l'intrigue, je ne possède que la traduction!

**Spoilers **: Livres 1-6 (principalement 5&6). Attention! Cette fic a été écrite AVANT la parution du tome 7!

**Avancée de la fic en anglais** : finie! 28 chapitres (dont le prologue)

**Avertissement** : Relations sexuelles entre hommes! Le rating M est AMPLEMENT justifié, croyez moi ^^

**Pairing** : Draco/Harry

_CHAPITRE 1 : L'académie de Quidditch_

Deux jours plus tard, une lettre d'Hermione adressée à Harry arriva par hibou arriva chez les Weasley. C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner et Ginny, bien évidemment, portait sa plus belle nuisette qui se trouvait être quasi transparente. Heureusement, Darian n'était pas présent mais Harry se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise assis face à elle. Il avait gardé ses yeux fixés sur son assiette durant tout le petit déjeuner et n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour répondre aux questions de Ron.

« Harry, c'est pour toi, » dit Molly avec un sourire en lui tendant la lettre.

Le hibou sur son épaule hulula joyeusement. Ron grommela quelque chose à propos du fait que c'était mieux qu'un chat (en référence à Pattenrond sûrement). Harry l'ouvrit et vit qu'il s'agissait du formulaire d'inscription pour l'académie de Quidditch.

« Ca a l'air compliqué, » déclara Ron en regardant par dessus son épaule. « Tu es sûr de vouloir t'inscrire? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et sut aussitôt ce qui se passait dans sa tête. L'académie de Quidditch hébergeait les étudiants lors de leurs études. Ils avaient de nombreux cours et entraînements ce qui voulait dire que ce serait comme à Poudlard. Harry reviendrait chez les Weasley seulement pour les vacances et les week ends où il aurait le temps, ce qui signifiait qu'il serait beaucoup moins présent. En vérité, malgré le fait qu'il savait que Ron serait en quelque sorte triste et s'ennuierait sans son meilleur ami dans les parages, il était content d'avoir une chance de s'éloigner de Ginny pendant un long moment.

Puisqu'il vivait ici (il aidait pour les corvées et les commissions), Ginny avait du mal à passer à autre chose. Il était fort possible qu'elle soit sortie avec le premier gars qu'elle ait rencontré (ici Darian) juste dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. Avec un peu de chance s'il s'éloignait pendant quelques temps, elle pourrait aller de l'avant et elle arrêterait d'essayer de le séduire ou de le rendre jaloux (aucune des deux tactiques ne fonctionnait et Harry savait que plus il la repoussait, plus elle s'entêtait).

« Je suis sûr » répondit Harry fermement, en s'assurant que Ginny l'entende.

« De quoi parle-t-il? » demanda curieusement Ginny (son ton laissant néanmoins poindre une légère suspicion).

« Harry pense qu'il va s'inscrire à l'Académie de Quidditch d'Ecosse » dit Ron.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre et Arthur accourut soudainement dans la pièce.

« J'ai bien entendu? Harry tu postules pour l'AQE? »

« Euh, oui, » répondit-il d'un ton embarrassé.

« C'est l'école de Quidditch la plus prestigieuse au monde! » s'exclama M. Weasley. « J'ai entendu dire que leur terrain est de la même taille que ceux utilisés durant le championnat du monde de Quidditch! C'est incroyable! Et on pourra peut être bien même te voir jouer dans une équipe célèbre! »

M. Weasley était un vrai fan de Quidditch, tout comme Ron. Il s'y intéressait presque autant qu'aux objets moldus. Ron grommela quelque chose et commença à jouer avec la nourriture dans son assiette. Il était de toute évidence jaloux qu'Harry se dirige vers une profession qui pourrait augmenter encore sa célébrité. Après tout le Quidditch était le sport préféré des sorciers. Une part de lui voulait réconforter son ami, mais une autre voulait pouvoir être fière de lui. Après tout il avait souffert sa vie entière, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas bénéficier d'une opportunité comme celle ci? Ron avait une nouvelle maison, de nouveaux vêtements (grâce à l'argent gagné grâce à la guerre), il avait eu son diplôme et cherchait à faire carrière au ministère, sans parler du fait qu'Hermione et lui avaient commencé à sortir ensemble (leur relation avait débuté peu après la remise des diplômes). Sa vie d'améliorait mais il trouvait toujours des raisons de jalouser Harry.

Bien sûr, Harry était incroyablement célèbre, mais il avait du surmonter tellement d'épreuves. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur les horreurs qu'il avait vécu, même pour les raconter à Ron, surtout lorsqu'il avait perdu Sirius (et ensuite, peu après, Dumbledore). Une petite part d'Harry voulait tout laisser derrière lui et recommencer une nouvelle vie. Bien évidemment il resterait toujours ami avec Ron et sa famille, Hermione, Neville et ses vieux amis de Poudlard, mais il voulait vraiment rencontrer de nouvelles personnes (des gens, qui, avec de la chance, ne lui envieraient pas sa célébrité et ne voudrait pas devenir son ami juste à cause de sa cicatrice).

Oui, Harry était absolument sûr de vouloir postuler à cette école. M. Weasley commença à dire combien une carrière dans le Quidditch serait formidable et Harry devint de plus en plus exalté. Cela demanderait beaucoup de travail et il n'aurait pas son diplôme avant quelques années, mais ça en vaudrait le coup, surtout s'il devenait joueur professionnel.

« Si tu te débrouilles bien, Harry, tu pourras gagner assez d'argent pour prendre ta retraite à trente ans! Ensuite tu pourras juste faire ce qui te chante. Partir en vacances, parcourir le monde... n'importe quoi! C'est une opportunité parfaite pour toi, » déclara M. Weasley avec un sourire enthousiaste.

Harry lui répondit par un grand sourire alors que Ron fixait son assiette d'un regard noir.

« Merci! Je pense que c'est quelque chose qui me plairait beaucoup! »

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry monta immédiatement dans la chambre de Ron (qu'ils partageaient, tout comme dans leur ancienne maison) et commença à remplir le dossier d'inscription. Ron entra quelques instants plus tard, l'air de mauvaise humeur.

« Tu sais que tu vas devoir rester là bas, n'est ce pas? Je te verrais quasiment plus! » S'exclama-t-il.

Harry soupira intérieurement et commença à rédiger une lettre pour Olivier Dubois (puisqu'il était plus connu que Katie Bell en tant que capitaine de Quidditch) pour qu'il lui fasse une lettre de recommandation. Une fois qu'il eut rempli les éléments de base du formulaire, il signa le contrat qui disait que s'il était accepté dans l'école il s'engageait à payer les frais de scolarité au plus tard deux semaines après.

« Ecoute Ron, c'est quelque chose qui compte beaucoup pour moi, ok? » dit Harry sérieusement.

« Oh très bien, maintenant je ne suis plus important alors... » répliqua vivement Ron.

Harry se leva et le fusilla du regard. « Tout n'est pas toujours à propos de toi! »

« Non, mais plutôt à propos du _célèbre_ Harry Potter, c'est ça? » s'énerva-t-il.

Harry se figea et serra les dents. Il lâcha sa plume et lança un regard noir à son ami. « C'est donc ce que tu penses de moi? C'est ça? Depuis le début tu traînes avec moi à cause de ma cicatrice? Je suppose qu'on n'est pas vraiment amis alors. »

L'émotion inscrite sur le visage de Ron passa de la colère au remord. Il poussa un soupir misérable et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« C'est juste que... on dirait que tu as tout pour toi, tu sais? »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai Ron! Je n'ai pas eu le droit d'avoir une enfance normale ou quoi que se soit. J'ai été maltraité, négligé, on a essayé de me tuer tellement de fois! J'ai vécu un enfer et j'ai survécu! Laisse-moi avoir quelque chose dont je puisse être fier – quelque chose qui serait seulement pour moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait quelque chose pour moi-même, qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la guerre et tout ce qui en découle! » lui répondit Harry vivement, sur la défensive. « Je sais que tu es contrarié que je parte. Mais pour une fois, tu ne peux pas être heureux pour moi? Tout ce qui compte c'est toujours comment tu vas, où combien il te manque quelque chose. Tu n'as pas souffert le quart de ce que moi j'ai du endurer! Je n'ai jamais demandé à être célèbre, ou à ce que ma famille se fasse tuer, tu sais! »

« Je sais, je sais, » murmura Ron. « Je suis désolé. C'est juste que tu vas me manquer, tu sais? »

Les muscles d'Harry se relâchèrent et il se calma. Il s'assit près de lui et acquiesça. « Je comprends, mais ici il y a Hermione avec toi et je reviendrai pour les vacances et certains week ends. Ce n'est pas comme si l'on ne se verrait plus du tout. En plus, tu n'en as pas un peu marre de m'avoir dans les pattes? »

Ron esquissa un sourire et fit semblant d'approuver. « Très bien alors... J'espère que tu seras admis. »

« Merci », sourit Harry.

« Je peux entrer maintenant? »

Harry et Ron relevèrent tous deux la tête pour voir Ginny se tenir debout devant eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. De toute évidence, elle était là depuis quelques temps déjà et écoutait leur conversation. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers son propre lit. Hedwige mâchouillait de la nourriture quelconque quand Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui confia la lettre. Elle s'envola par la fenêtre et Harry pria intérieurement pour qu'Olivier réponde au plus vite.

« Alors comme ça tu projettes de partir? » demanda Ginny en le fixant du regard.

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, c'est dans mes plans. »

Ginny humidifia ses lèvres, en pleine réflexion, et elle haussa les épaules puis acquiesça. « C'est pourtant possible que tu ne sois pas admis. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire si ça arrive? »

« J'enverrai probablement ma candidature à d'autres écoles de Quidditch, » dit Harry négligemment. « Hermione pense que je serai accepté. »

Ginny roula légèrement des yeux et quitta la pièce. Ron lui jeta un regard en coin et haussa les épaules.

« Elle est juste contrariée, tu sais? C'est pas bien grave. Elle s'en remettra. »

« Oui » répondit Harry, bien que peu convaincu.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Ron et Harry étaient en plein dans une partie d'échecs sorciers une réponse d'Olivier arriva avec une recommandation. Harry l'attacha à son formulaire d'inscription avec excitation et renvoya Hedwige la porter à l'école. Il semblait qu'Olivier était très content d'avoir de ses nouvelles (peut être parce qu'il était une nouvelle fois au sommet de sa célébrité) mais dans tous les cas il lui avait immédiatement répondu. Ron avait désormais l'air sincèrement heureux pour lui.

« Tiens, au fait, qu'est ce que tu devras porter? »

Harry sentit soudain son estomac se contracter alors que l'inconfort l'envahissait. Il ne s'était pas posé la question. Quel était leur code vestimentaire? Quels genre de vêtements portaient les adolescents maintenant? A Poudlard, il ne se souciait pas de son apparence mais maintenant que la guerre s'était achevée il y devenait de plus en plus sensible. Ca lui rappelait le temps où il était sorti avec Cho et que certaines de ses amies avaient fait remarquer que « au moins Cédric, lui, était mignon ». Il ne s'était pas laissé déstabiliser par ces paroles et bien qu'il ne soit pas moche (d'après ce que Ginny lui avait raconté) il voulait en quelque sorte changer de look.

« Ron si ça ne te dérange pas je pense que je vais envoyer un hibou à Hermione pour lui donner rendez-vous », déclara Harry sans répondre à sa question.

Ron cligna des yeux, surpris. « Pourquoi? »

« Juste pour parler de l'école. Ca ne prendra pas plus d'une heure si elle peut me rejoindre. »

Ron haussa les épaules et acquiesça et Harry lui envoya immédiatement un hibou. Hermione était la personne qui pourrait l'aider. Elle était devenue une jeune femme très belle, comme Ginny, et vu qu'elle était une fille elle saurait comment l'aider à changer son apparence. Elle lui répondit environ une demi-heure plus tard en lui disant de la rejoindre au Chemin de Traverse. Harry s'envola tout de suite sur son balai et l'attendit là bas.

« Harry! » Elle lui sourit en s'approchant de lui.

« Hey, j'ai une faveur à te demander » déclara Harry, gêné. « C'est juste que... je ne sais pas ce que je devrais porter si je suis admis dans l'école et... »

Hermione leva la main pour l'arrêter, montrant qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. « Tu veux de l'aide pour choisir des vêtements et accessoires à emmener c'est ça? »

Elle sourit lorsque le jeune homme hocha la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle l'emmena dans quelques magasins pas trop chers mais qui vendaient des vêtements dans des styles qui lui plaisaient (rien de trop excentrique). Il acheta de nouveaux pantalons et hauts qu'Hermione choisit pour lui en grande partie (elle avait de bons goûts). Il s'offrit même de nouveaux boxers (et il lui arriva de rougir lorsque la jeune fille lui en proposa certains).

« Maintenant, tiens-tu vraiment à tes lunettes? » lui demanda-t-elle après une heure de shopping.

Harry secoua la tête en les réajustant sur son nez. « Non, en fait elles me gênent. Et je pense qu'elles ne sont même pas adaptées à ma vue. »

Malgré le fait qu'il ne s'agisse pas des horribles et larges lunettes fournies par son oncle et sa tante, elles étaient un cadeau de Neville du Noël passé, il n'était pas à l'aise avec. Hermione acquiesça.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour y remédier. Il existe une potion de guérison oculaire que tu peux acheter, mais elle est vraiment, vraiment chère. Les meilleurs médicomages de Ste Mangouste l'ont découverte il y a quelques années et bien qu'elle ne soit efficace que pendant une semaine, c'est le meilleur remède pour le moment pour sauver les gens de la cécité. Et si tu continues de boire la potion tu peux voir clairement sans lunettes. Par contre tu devras acheter des doses pour à peu près un mois et continuer à te les procurer par la suite. »

« Ca me va tant que je n'ai plus à porter ces trucs qui me gênent horriblement. » déclara Harry en touchant ses lunettes.

Hermione l'approuva et le guida jusqu'à un magasin de potions. Il y discuta avec le propriétaire qui le renseigna sur la potion. Elle était très chère! Cependant, dès que le patron vit la cicatrice sur le front d'Harry, le prix diminua d'au moins 25% comme par magie. Harry acheta des doses de potion pour trois mois (ce qui provoqua la surprise de la jeune fille) mais heureusement les fioles étaient assez petites et faciles à transporter.

« Bon, ce doit être à peu près tout ce dont tu as besoin Harry. Harry? » Hermione jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

Harry fixait avec de grands yeux la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch. Hermione roula des yeux et le rejoignit. Il admirait le tout dernier balai sur le marché – le Volare3000 importé d'Italie (comme l'indiquait le panneau clignotant). Il était absolument magnifique. Il était fait d'un bois de couleur bronze – poli avec soin et, comme le disait le panneau, quasiment indestructible (des charmes et des sortilèges permanents étaient lancés durant sa construction pour empêcher qu'il soit abimé par des cognards par exemple). Il ne se terminait pas par des brins raides comme pour les balais normaux mais par des brins soyeux et souples, telle une chevelure. Il était de plus de couleur or. Et plus rapide que l'Eclair de Feu.

« Harry regarde le prix de ce truc! C'est scandaleux! Sans parler du fait qu'il s'agisse du seul exemplaire disponible en ce moment – la mise en vente de ce balai n'est pas sensée débuter avant la période de noël. Harry, est ce que tu m'écoutes? » Hermione le frappa au bras.

On aurait dit qu'il était sous hypnose. Harry rentra dans le magasin, Hermione sur les talons lui criant dessus. Le propriétaire leva les yeux à leur approche et Harry lui désigna le balai.

« Est ce qu'il est à vendre? »

L'homme haussa les sourcils. « C'est seulement le modèle d'exposition. Cette nouvelle série de balai ne sera pas mise en vente avant Noël. Ils sont neufs et très difficile à réaliser, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle le temps est si long avant qu'ils ne soient terminés. Ils sont faits à partir d'une combinaison de bois – acajou et houx. »

« Et la fin du balai? En quoi est-elle faite? »

« Oh spécialement réalisée à partir de poils de Demiguise,» l'homme eut un sourire timide. « Fascinant, vraiment. Si le poil est mixé à certaines herbes, je ne sais pas lesquelles, il ne deviendra pas invisible et il passera en fait de gris à doré-jaune. »

« Attendez, les poils de Demiguise ne seraient-ils pas utilisés pour fabriquer les capes d'invisibilité? » demanda Harry les yeux écarquillés par sa trouvaille.

« Oui c'est pour ça que le poil est d'abord croisé avec des plantes pour lui donner sa texture soyeuse et douce au toucher et sa couleur, » lui répondit-il. « Mais ce balai n'est pas à vendre. Et même s'il l'était il ne serait pas dans vos prix. C'est le seul disponible pour le moment et il est juste là pour donner un avant goût aux futurs acheteurs. »

« S'il-vous-plait monsieur, votre prix sera le mien. C'est juste que... je vais peut-être être admis dans une école de Quidditch et ce serait bien d'avoir un balai aussi merveilleux. » déclara Harry avec espoir.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du propriétaire. « Vraiment? Quelle école? »

« L'A.Q.E., »lui répondit Harry.

« Et c'est Harry Potter, » ajouta Hermione.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir mais elle se contenta de cligner des yeux innocemment. L'homme se frotta la joue pensivement.

« Eh bien Harry Potter je ne peux vraiment pas simplement vous le vendre. »

« Non je comprends. Je n'essaye pas de l'obtenir à cause de mon nom. J'aime réellement le Quidditch. » lui dit Harry avec sincérité.

Le propriétaire lui sourit. « Je vais vous dire quelque chose. Si vous êtes admis dans l'école alors j'accepterai de vous le vendre – pour un prix conséquent cependant. »

« Bien sûr! » accepta immédiatement le jeune homme. « Si je suis pris je reviendrai vous en informer. »

L'homme acquiesça lui tendit sa main et Harry la serra avec enthousiasme. « Marché conclu. Et bonne chance M. Potter » lui dit-il en souriant.

Harry remercia le vendeur et Hermione le traina hors du magasin. Elle commença ensuite à le réprimander.

« Harry ça va te coûter les yeux de la tête! Tu en as pour au moins 682 gallions! C'est environ l'équivalent de 5000 dollars! Je sais que tes parents t'ont laissé une fortune mais... c'est beaucoup trop d'argent! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu oublies que Sirius aussi m'a légué le contenu de son compte en banque » lui rappela Harry, peu désireux d'aborder le sujet de son parrain.

Hermione se tût aussitôt et hocha la tête vivement. « C'est vrai. Il était plutôt riche lui aussi puisqu'il était l'héritier d'une grande fortune comme toi. Je suppose que tu possèdes deux héritages assez conséquents. Sois juste prudent dans ta manière de les dépenser. Je sais que tu es riche, bon sang peut-être bien autant sinon plus que la famille Malfoy, mais reste tout de même sur tes gardes. L'argent s'envole vite. »

« Je sais. Je ne me suis rien acheté depuis longtemps. Pas depuis la mort de Sirius, exception faite des livres et des affaires d'école. » déclara doucement Harry.

Hermione approuva et posa sa main sur son bras. « C'est bien. Au moins tu fais attention. Certaines personnes sont endettées jusqu'au cou avant même de le réaliser. Mais je suis sûre que tu possèdes bien assez d'argent pour pouvoir tenir les 50 prochaines années sans travailler. Bien que je sois sûre que si tu arrives à entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle tu seras très bien payé. »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui j'espère que je serai pris dans l'école. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas tant. Tu sais que si jamais tu échoues tu pourras toujours réessayer. Si tu veux vraiment cette école en particulier tu peux attendre jusqu'au 2eme semestre et cette fois ci présenter ton dossier plus tôt. Je suis certaine que tu n'as pas encore reçu de réponse parce que tu as envoyé ton formulaire un peu tard, tout simplement. Alors n'abandonne pas » lui sourit-elle.

« Merci Hermione. Et merci de m'avoir emmené faire les magasins et m'avoir aidé à trouver des vêtements et tout ça. Je suppose que je ne suis pas très doué pour m'intégrer. »

« Tu es trop dur avec toi-même. Ca ne vaut pas le coup de s'intégrer si tu ne te sens pas bien dans ta peau. Tu n'es pas obligé de porter la même chose que les autres. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas ton genre d'avoir des vêtements à la pointe de la mode. Tu possèdes juste maintenant des habits plus neufs dans lesquels tu te sens confortable et c'est ce qui compte. » lui dit-elle avec une tape sur le bras. « Je suppose qu'on se sépare ici. Si jamais tu es pris envoie moi un hibou au moins une fois par semaine et viens me voir autant que possible. »

« Je le ferai » répondit Harry en l'enlaçant brièvement. « A plus. »

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté et Harry retourna chez les Weasley. Ron explora avec enthousiasme ses sacs d'achats, mais quand Harry lui révéla le balai qu'il espérait obtenir, il en resta bouche bée.

« Bordel c'est pas possible! Harry si tu l'as il faut que tu me laisses l'essayer! »

Harry approuva en souriant « Oui ne t'inquiètes pas! »

Ron lui sourit en retour et inclina la tête en signe de curiosité. « Est ce que c'est Hedwige? »

Harry sauta de son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre. Hedwige volait vers lui (trop lentement dans l'opinion d'Harry) et après lui avoir donné une caresse il attrapa la lettre qu'elle amenait, anxieux.

« Ca vient de l'école, » Harry avala sa salive, son teint blanchissant visiblement.

« Ouvre là! Et lis là à voix haute! » Ron sauta sur son lit.

« Je ne peux pas! Ouvre là toi! » s'exclama Harry en la lui fourrant dans les mains.

Ron ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Finalement il hocha la tête et déchira l'enveloppe. Il déplia le parchemin et le lut en silence, ce qui ne fit rien pour aider Harry à se calmer.

« Alors? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Ron, le visage pâle, lui jeta un regard qu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. « Harry... Tu es admis! »

Harry avait retenu sa respiration et même lorsqu'il l'entendit il ne put y croire. Il resta bouche bée et lui pris la lettre des mains.

_Cher Harry Potter!_

_Nous avons reçu votre demande d'admission (et vos recommandations) et nous sommes ravis de vous apprendre que vous avez été reçu dans notre académie! Puisque vous avez signé le contrat, cependant, nous vous prions de régler le premier versement de 311 gallions 2 mornilles et 23 noises (un délai peut toutefois vous être accordé, si besoin est). Votre chambre vous est d'ors et déjà réservée et la plupart des livres utilisés à l'école vous seront aussi fournis. Le semestre débutera dans 3 jours. Au plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer à la rentrée._

_Le président de l'AQE_

_Niall C. Grunnion_

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Et je vais pouvoir aller chercher ce balai maintenant! » s'exclama Harry.

« Harry oublie le balai pendant 2 secondes, tu viens juste d'être accepté dans l'école de Quidditch la plus prestigieuse et la plus chère de tout le monde sorcier! » cria Ron. « C'est génial! Il faut que j'aille le dire à maman et papa! »

Ron sortit de la pièce en courant et laissa Harry debout, fixant sa lettre. Il entendit des bruits de pas et leva la tête pour voir Ginny pénétrer dans la pièce, l'air sombre.

« Alors tu as été accepté? » demanda-t-elle tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Oui » répondit-il ne sachant quoi ajouter.

« Je suppose qu'on ne se verra plus beaucoup maintenant. » dit-elle doucement en se rapprochant de lui. « C'est comme la première fois où j'ai entendu parler de toi dans le journal ou quand je t'ai rencontré. Tu étais à la fois si loin et pourtant si proche. J'avais pu te voir, lire des articles sur toi, mais je n'avais pas été assez proche pour te toucher... »

« Ginny, » déclara Harry en se reculant alors qu'elle s'approchait pour toucher son bras. « Tu as un petit ami, Darian, tu te souviens? »

Elle renifla dédaigneusement et roula des yeux. « Il n'est qu'une distraction pour moi. Et de toute façon Harry j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis que j'ai 10 ans! Lorsque je t'ai finalement rencontré, mon béguin s'est transformé en quelque chose de plus fort. A l'âge de 13 ans je te voulais tellement. Je voulais t'embrasser et après j'ai voulu faire d'autres choses avec toi. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à toi. Et ce fut un miracle quand tu répondis à mon baiser à la fin de ta 6eme année. Même lorsque mon attirance pour toi ne se voyait pas, comme le moment où j'ai commencé à sortir avec d'autres personnes et que je n'étais plus aussi timide face à toi, tu étais toujours au cœur de mes pensées, » répondit Ginny en le fixant intensément. « Même maintenant, en particulier après - »

« Ginny arrête s'il-te-plait. » l'interrompit calmement Harry. « Ecoute... je ne le voulais vraiment pas. Tu t'es un peu jeté sur moi. Je ne suis pas comme les autres garçons, tu le sais. Et la raison pour laquelle je t'ai embrassée en 6eme année, je ne la connais pas. Tu étais une de mes plus proches amies et je pense que j'étais vraiment heureux d'avoir survécu jusqu'ici. Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs. Je ne suis pas réellement doué avec l'expression des sentiments et ce genre de choses. »

« Mais tu ne veux pas faire l'amour? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement. « Même si nous ne sortons pas officiellement ensemble, nous pouvons toujours être amants en secret. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ginny ce n'est pas mon genre. Peut-être que beaucoup d'adolescents accepteraient sans hésitations, surtout étant donné le fait que tu es une jolie fille, mais toutes ces épreuves que j'ai vécues m'ont fait grandir très vite. En fait mes hormones sont probablement encore endormies. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de me comporter comme un adolescent ou un enfant normal donc je ne suis pas dirigé par mes hormones ou des... fantasmes sexuels » dit-il, mal à l'aise. « Ecoute, tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre, soit dans ton travail ou dans tes études si tu choisis de continuer dans cette voie là comme Hermione. Et Darian m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Mais je veux juste que l'on soit amis, comme avant. »

Ginny se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça avec un soupir. « C'est juste que... je voulais vraiment être ta première Harry. Puisque je t'ai aimé et que j'ai pensé à toi depuis mon enfance, j'ai imaginé ce que se serait de te faire vivre la meilleure expérience de ta vie. »

« C'est... gentil, mais je ne suis pas prêt pour ça de toute façon. » déclara Harry, sans sentir – heureusement – le besoin de rougir ou de bégayer.

« Je suppose que tu rencontreras peut-être quelqu'un dans ton école. » ajouta Ginny doucement, après un moment d'hésitation.

Harry haussa les épaules avec nonchalance « Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais dans cette école. »

« Je suis désolée d'être aussi jalouse et de m'être jetée sur toi. C'est juste que... ça me met en colère que quelqu'un puisse t'avoir d'une façon dont je ne pourrais pas.»

Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à ceci. Comme si les choses ne pouvaient être encore plus bizarres, quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge et Harry sentit son visage chauffer lorsqu'il vit Ron dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ginny le vit aussi mais ne sembla pas vraiment s'en inquiéter.

« Eh bien félicitations, » lui dit Ginny d'un ton non convaincant. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ron entra tandis qu'Harry s'affalait sur son lit et prétendait d'être absorbé par la lecture de sa lettre. Ron resta silencieux un moment et Harry pouvait sentir le poids de son regard sur lui.

« Harry? »

Il leva les yeux nerveusement et fixa son ami qui avait une expression légèrement inquiète sur le visage.

« Est ce que Ginny et toi vous avez, euh... »

« Non, » lui répondit immédiatement Harry en sentant ses joues rougir. « Nous ne l'avons pas fait Ron. Elle... eh bien... elle voulait le faire mais je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt. »

« Bordel, » souffla Ron en se laissant tomber sur son propre lit. « C'est pour ça que vous avez cassé? »

« En quelque sorte » répondit Harry avec un haussement des épaules.

« Je suppose qu'elle a trop insisté. Maman la traite toujours comme un petit ange, comme si elle était encore petite mais je me doute que Ginny n'est pas aussi innocente qu'elle le paraît. Même Fred a dit un jour où Bill et Charlie étaient passés à la maison et où Ginny était avec ses amis qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle était toujours vierge. Sur le coup j'avais juste pensé qu'il essayait de faire une blague de mauvais goût, mais... je suppose qu'elle n'est vraiment pas si pure. C'est juste bizarre de penser à ma sœur en train de faire ce genre de choses, » Ron plissa du nez. « Tu es toujours vierge? »

Harry sentit sa gorge se contracter d'embarras. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu beaucoup de temps libre pour m'occuper des hormones ou des filles, Ron. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai, » répliqua-t-il. « Désolé. En toute honnêteté cependant, Harry, puisque tu vas avoir 18 ans dans 8 jours tu devrais en profiter pour coucher avant de partir. »

Harry haussa les sourcils en signe d'amusement et Ron lui adressa un grand sourire malicieux. Tous deux éclatèrent de rire quelques secondes après et ils se sentirent tout de suite mieux.

« Eh bien, tu ferais mieux d'y aller et de voir si tu peux obtenir ce balai. » lui dit Ron.

« T'as raison! Bon sang, j'ai failli oublier! » Harry sauta de son lit. « A plus! »

Harry fonça sur son éclair de feu jusqu'au magasin et fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit qu'il était toujours ouvert. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et vit que le propriétaire avait commencé à ranger, probablement pour se préparer à la fermeture. Il se retourna et quand il vit Harry il sourit d'un air entendu.

« Laissez moi deviner, vous avez été accepté et vous venez conclure un marché. »

Harry approuva vigoureusement et s'approcha du comptoir. Il montra à l'homme sa lettre. « Oui, mais... je ne me suis pas arrêté à Gringotts donc je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. »

L'homme gloussa. « Ce n'est pas la seule façon de régler ses achats M. Potter. Vous pensez que les gens se promènent avec une fortune sur eux lorsqu'ils veulent acheter des objets coûteux? Ils signent juste un contrat magique quand ils font leurs achats puis Gringotts reçoit ensuite un hibou et l'argent est retiré de leur compte. »

L'estomac d'Harry se serra d'anticipation. « Alors je peux l'acheter? »

« Vous avez vraiment tellement d'argent à dépenser? » demanda le propriétaire les sourcils haussés.

« Eh bien... euh, oui mais je ne jette pas l'argent par les fenêtres ou quoi que se soit. C'est réellement important pour moi. Le Quidditch c'est ma vie, enfin autant que ça pouvait l'être avant la fin de la guerre. Et maintenant que j'ai l'opportunité d'en faire le centre de ma vie et d'y jouer professionnellement, c'est... » Harry se tut, ne sachant pas comment décrire ses sentiments.

« C'est un rêve » finit l'homme d'un air entendu.

Le jeune homme approuva avec ardeur et le vendeur lui sourit en se caressant le menton. « Très bien. Je peux te le vendre pour 2146 gallions 11 mornilles et 19 noises. »

Harry faillit s'étouffer. C'était l'équivalent de 10 350 dollars américain ou 15 370,27 €. Il en avait les moyens mais c'était plus que ce qu'il était prêt à dépenser. Il se rappela ce qu'Hermione avait deviné et il décida d'essayer de marchander avec lui.

« Pourquoi pas plutôt 682 gallions? » offrit l'ex-Gryffondor.

L'homme esquissa un sourire. « 1227 gallions 14 mornilles et 3 noises. »

C'était encore trop cher. Harry se dit qu'il pouvait peut être rapprocher le prix de sa première offre.

« Je suis prêt à l'acheter 1000 gallions. » dit-il.

Le propriétaire fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et Harry attendit dans un silence angoissé. Il pensait que l'homme n'accepterait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il le vit sortir un morceau de parchemin.

« Je suppose que ça sera suffisant. » lui sourit-il. « Après tout je suis sûr que vous méritez plus que tout autre, un tel trésor. »

Harry rougit de gratitude. « Merci. »

Le parchemin était le contrat pour le paiement du Volare3000, qu'il signa pour autoriser le transfert de son argent. Bien que le balai soit cher, Harry n'était pas un accro du shopping et ne dépensait pas inutilement. Donc il ne se sentait pas coupable de dépenser autant de temps en temps (tant que ça ne devenait pas une habitude).

« Il devrait vous tenir au moins 20 à 50 ans, » l'homme lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Et cous pouvez aussi acheter des kits pour entretenir sa brillance et son éclat, mais je vais vous en offrir un. »

« Merci beaucoup! » s'exclama Harry.

Le propriétaire gloussa et hocha la tête. « Je comprends parfaitement. Maintenant prenez en grand soin. Je vais vous l'envelopper mais je vous conseille de le rapetisser et de le garder dans votre poche pour plus de sûreté. Si on vous voit vous promener avec ce balai on essayera probablement de vous le voler. Bien que je sois sûr que vous soyez un expert en self-défense. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je vais suivre votre conseil. » dit Harry l'air mal à l'aise.

L'homme emballa le balai et créa une illusion du Volare3000 pour que les gens puissent toujours le voir dans la vitrine. Puis Harry le réduisit et le mit dans sa poche délicatement de même que le kit.

« Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer M. Potter, » déclara le propriétaire avec un grand sourire.

« Moi de même. Oh et appelez moi simplement Harry. » lui répondit le jeune homme avec bonne humeur.

Il quitta le magasin, l'homme le saluant de la main et Harry enfourcha son Eclair de Feu pour rentrer chez les Weasley dans un état d'excitation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un certain temps. Il mourrait d'impatience d'essayer son nouveau balai. Quand il revint au Terrier, Fred George et Ron l'attendait impatiemment. Harry rendit sa taille d'origine à son Volare3000 pour leur faire admirer, mais refusa que quiconque ne l'essaye. Il voulait attendre d'être à l'Académie de Quidditch pour le tester. Ginny ne se joignit pas à eux – elle s'était apparemment enfermée dans sa chambre. Bien qu'Harry se sente légèrement mal qu'elle le prenne de cette façon, il ne se sentait pas coupable. Après tout c'était elle qui l'avait rendu mal-à-l'aise et avait essayé de le forcer à faire des choses dont il n'avait pas envie. Cette nuit là, Harry s'endormit aussitôt et rêva qu'il volait sur son nouveau balai.

Le lendemain matin il se rendit à Gringotts et retira l'argent nécessaire pour le paiement de l'école. Après le leur avoir envoyé, il commença à remplir sa malle de ses nouveaux vêtements et accessoires, de son Volare3000 réduit (auquel il avait ajouté des protections au cas où quelqu'un tente de le voler à l'Académie), quelques vieux livres de Quidditch, son kit de vol, les potions pour soigner sa mauvaise vue, des parchemins et plumes, ainsi que quelques autres choses.

Il enleva ses lunettes et les jeta dans sa malle (en espérant ne jamais avoir à les réutiliser) et but ensuite une des potions. Hermione avait amené du gel magique pour discipliner ses cheveux, qui fonctionna à merveille. Ils n'étaient plus en désordre et pouvait désormais être peignés. Sa frange tombait désormais avec grâce au dessus de ses yeux, qui ressortaient plus puisqu'il ne portait plus ses lunettes. Il portait un nouveau jean à sa taille (et pas un énorme de la taille de Dudley ou un trop petit et complètement usé qu'il avait auparavant). Ainsi qu'une chemise noire avec des manchettes aux poignets et qui était légèrement ouverte sur le haut de son torse. Il était plutôt pas mal, admit-il.

« Hey, regarde, voilà Hedwige! » s'exclama Ron en tirant sur son pantalon.

Harry regarda pas la fenêtre et remarque qu'elle transportait un paquet. Elle le déposa sur son lit et en l'ouvrant il découvrit une robe avec le blason de l'école et son nom.

« Wow... regarde ça », murmura son ami, bouche bée.

La robe était en sorte de velours (qui était d'après Ron très rare et chère car elle gardait chaud pendant l'hiver et permettait de rester au frais l'été), de couleur argentée et quand Harry l'enfila, elle s'ajusta à sa taille. Le blason était un carré avec un X blanc en son milieu (le drapeau écossais) et les initiales AQE étaient brodées en lettres d'argent brillantes en travers du carré.

« On dirait qu'il est l'heure de partir », dit Harry en se tournait vers son amis.

Le sourire de Ron s'effaça et il acquiesça d'un air contrarié. « Oui... tu dois vraiment partir maintenant? »

« Eh bien, les cours commencent dans 2 jours et je veux arriver là bas en avance pour qu'on puisse me faire visiter les environs et m'installer. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'enverrai un hibou demain et je vous raconterais, à toi Hermione et tous les autres, comment tout se passe là bas, et j'essaierai de rentrer ce week end. » déclara Harry en essayant de trouver un compromis.

Ron soupira, puis finalement capitula. « Très bien. N'oublie pas de donner de tes nouvelles. Et parle-moi des filles que tu rencontreras! »

Harry acquiesça en riant et réduisit sa malle pour qu'elle puisse tenir dans sa poche. Puis il sortit son Eclair de Feu. Molly l'enlaça avec force et Ron lui tapa sur l'épaule. Ginny lui sourit faiblement mais ne bougea pas pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry les salua de la main et décolla en direction de l'école. Hedwige l'y attendait déjà puisqu'il l'avait envoyé avec l'argent de ses frais d'inscription. Il était impatient et nerveux en même temps. A quoi ressemblerait l'école? Réussirait-il à se faire des amis tout de suite?

L'Académie était dans un superbe style moderne, et son architecture ressemblait à celle d'un château, et lorsqu'elle entra dans son champ de vision, Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Plus le temps passait, plus sa nervosité augmentait. Il espérait trouver sa place ici, et qu'il ne serait pas détesté ou poursuivi à cause de sa notoriété. Après avoir atterri, il essuya nerveusement ses mains moites sur sa robe et réduisit son Eclair de Feu, le fourrant dans sa poche. Il pénétra ensuite dans le bâtiment par les larges portes d'entrée. La note qui avait été jointe à la robe disait qu'il devait se rendre dans le bureau du président (président était apparemment un titre plus formel pour un genre de directeur).

Le bureau se situait tout de suite au premier étage et jusqu'ici Harry n'avait rencontré aucun étudiant. Il frappa à la porte et entendit des bruissements de papier. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de grande taille et à l'air lunatique. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage s'ouvrit dans un sourire.

« Harry Potter! C'est un tel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je viens de recevoir votre paiement. Vous êtes merveilleusement ponctuel, n'est ce pas? Entrez » lui dit-il en lui ouvrant le passage.

Harry se sentait dépassé, mais il réussit à le cacher. Il se vit offrir une place dans un fauteuil et l'homme s'assit derrière son bureau.

« Le trimestre d'été s'est fini il y a seulement quelques semaines donc vous arrivez juste à temps pour celui d'automne » lui sourit-il. « Nous commençons plus tôt que la plupart des autres écoles pour le trimestre d'automne, comme vous pouvez le voir puisque nous sommes toujours en été! Cependant cette Académie est gouvernée par des règles et lignes de conduites. Et j'ai bien peur que les seules longues vacances que vous possédez se situent après Noël. Autrement vous avez juste droit à quelques jours de repos, comme pour le premier de l'an. Et les enseignements sont plutôt lourds mais c'est ce qui fait le prestige de notre école. »

« Oh et mon nom est Niall Grunnion mais appelez moi Niall. Je n'aime pas quand les gens sont trop formels. Je vois que vous avez reçu votre robe » sourit-il en l'étudiant. « Il existe d'autres règles simples que vous devrez connaître avant que je vous fasse visiter. Le couvre-feu est à minuit, personne ne doit se trouver dans les couloirs après cet horaire. Et pas de classes manquées, sauf si vous êtes malade ou possédez une excuse valable. Nous ne sommes pas des accros au travail non plus, donc pas la peine de se sentir intimidés. Nous faisons aussi la fête, surtout après avoir gagné au Quidditch contre d'autres équipes. »

« Vous parlez d'équipes professionnelles? » demanda Harry, se sentant légèrement malade.

« Oh mon dieu non, » ria Niall. « Mais nous travaillons dans ce but. L'Académie est là pour vous préparer à jouer pour des équipes professionnelles mais nous ne jouons pas contre elles. Les équipes professionnelles jouent seulement en championnat national. Mais il existe d'autres écoles de Quidditch et nous organisons des matchs contre elles. Et nous sommes invaincus depuis 4 ans. Nous voulons aussi gagner cette année, enfin comme les autres années, pour réaliser notre cinquième victoire! Tous les 5 ans,, nous faisons une fête gigantesque et invitons les autres écoles. Cependant, c'est seulement si nous atteignons les 5 victoires consécutives. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui, les autres présidents et moi même nous sommes mis d'accord là dessus. Nous nous entendons bien et même s'ils veulent nous battre à tout prix, ce sont de bons directeurs. Ils jouent sans tricher, évidemment puisque la moindre tricherie faute entraîne l'expulsion de l'élève. Enfin bref tous les présidents ont décidé que si nous gagnons 5 années de suite, les écoles s'associeront pour organiser une immense fête » sourit-il. « Donc voilà une autre raison pour laquelle je suis content que vous soyez là! Olivier Dubois n'a pas arrêté de vous complimenter dans sa lettre de recommandation. Il a dit que vous avez gagné tous les matchs de Quidditch de Gryffondor quasiment à vous tout seul. »

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise, gêné. « Je ne l'ai pas fait tout seul. Nous étions toute une équipe. »

« Bien sûr Harry, mais ne minimisez pas non plus votre contribution » déclara Niall en agitant son doigt sous son nez. « Bon, je vous fais visiter? »

« Oui » répondit Harry en se relevant en vitesse.

Niall le guida jusqu'au hall et lui expliqua quelques choses sur l'école au passage. « Tout le monde se rejoint dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner, le repas du midi et le dîner. Le petit déjeuner finit à 11h donc si vous le manquez vous devrez vous contentez d'encas simples dans votre salle commune. Le déjeuner commence à 13h et se termine à 15h. Les classes reprennent jusqu'à 20h et le dîner est servi jusqu'à 23h. Il y a toujours de la nourriture dans le coin. Je pense que les autres élèves se trouvent là bas en ce moment puisque c'est l'heure du dîner. Vous pouvez aussi pratiquez le Quidditch quand vous voulez. Le terrain est assez grand pour tout le monde. » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Il y a 5 étages. Le premier est composé de la salle à manger, mon bureau, la bibliothèque de l'école, les salles de bains et une salle d'équipement de Quidditch. Les second et troisième étages sont constitués des salles de classe. Donc tous vos cours auront lieu à ces deux étages. Et les quatrième et cinquième étages abritent les dortoirs et salles communes. Vous ne serez en revanche pas obligé de partager votre chambre. Nous formons en fait des groupes de personnes. Et parce que nous n'acceptons qu'au plus 350 élèves, il y a 50 groupes de 7. Par exemple vous avez été placé dans la salle commune Or, qui se trouve dans le couloir ouest du 5 eme étage. Là se trouvent des escaliers qui mènent aux 7 quartiers de ce groupe. »

« Il y aura ainsi un groupe de 7 personnes que vous côtoierez régulièrement. Il y a 50 salles communes, 25 au 4eme étage et 25 au 5eme étage, avec des quartiers séparés pour chacun. En revanche les seules douches sont communes. Donc il n'y a pas de douche dans votre chambre ou votre salle commune. Des toilettes sont cachées derrière un tableau dans chaque salle commune au cas où vous ayez une envie pressant au milieu de la nuit, mais les douches communes sont les seules douches de l'école. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en a pour les filles et pour les garçons. Mais puisque les quartiers personnels sont individuels, les salles communes sont mixtes pour la plupart. Néanmoins ce n'est pas comme si vous deviez partager votre chambre avec une fille ou quoi que ce soit dans le même genre. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry acquiesça, un peu dépassé par toute cette somme d'informations.

« Vous allez recevoir votre emploi du temps sous peu. Il sera envoyé à votre chambre. Et je crains que les nouveaux doivent prendre surtout les enseignements obligatoires donc ils n'ont pas beaucoup de choix. Mais dès le début du trimestre hivernal vous pourrez choisir quelques classes. Bien sûr certains enseignements sont obligatoires pour recevoir votre diplôme. Dans tous les cas je suis sûr que vous allez apprécier cet établissement et que vous allez devenir un joueur de Quidditch expert! Et si vous avez néanmoins des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir dans mon bureau. Ah, voici votre salle commune. »

La peinture dorée devant laquelle ils se trouvaient bougea pour révéler une porte (qui n'avait apparemment pas besoin de mot de passe pour s'ouvrir vu que l'académie n'était pas divisée en maison comme Poudlard). Tout le monde partait du même endroit dans cette école et cette idée plaisait à Harry. La salle commune était peinte en doré (d'où son nom). Elle paraissait beaucoup plus grande que celles de Poudlard vu qu'elle était destinée à 10 fois moins d'élèves donc il y avait plus d'espace pour chacun.

« Bon je vais vous laisser découvrir votre salle commune. Votre chambre est la G3 en haut des escaliers. Vous êtes autorisés à y appliquer des charmes de fermeture ou à y ajouter un mot de passe – comme vous préférez. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour trouver votre chemin dans l'école. Je suis sûr que vous vous ferez bientôt des amis qui vous aideront et il y a aussi des gens qui font des rondes dans les couloirs et qui seront ravis de vous aider. C'est un endroit très sûr mais si vous avez le moindre problème, comme des objets volés, venez directement me voir. Je ne prends pas ce genre de choses à la légère. Nous aimons notre réputation grande et immaculée. » Il effectua un autre sourire. « Allez-vous installer. Je vous verrais probablement au dîner. »

« Merci » dit Harry.

Harry regarda le directeur partir et prit son temps pour observer son entourage. Il y avait 4 canapés (de couleur or) quelques tables à cafés, des bureaux où travailler, un feu de cheminée, des fauteuils et une petite étagère remplie de livres. C'était plutôt accueillant. Il monta les escaliers pour trouver sa chambre et remarqua qu'elle se situait entre les chambres G2 et G4. C'était un petit couloir sans issue et les 7 pièces étaient alignées les unes à côté des autres sur chacun des 3 murs. Celle d'Harry se situait sur le mur d'en face et il y rentra. La chambre semblait beaucoup plus spacieuse que les dortoirs de Poudlard (peut être parce qu'elle ne contenait qu'un lit et un bureau).

Il déposa sa malle au pied du lit et l'enchanta pour qu'elle reste verrouillée. Il voulait à tout prix protéger son nouveau balai. Le lit était confortable, avec des draps dorés, en soie. Une fois qu'il eut rangé quelques affaires, il quitta la salle commune et se dirigea vers le hall. Puisqu'il semblait que quasiment tout le monde était dans la salle à manger, il décida de se rendre là bas pour prendre son repas. Après avoir inspiré nerveusement, il marcha vers les escaliers. Il s'arrêta quelques fois pour admirer certaines peintures, se demandant s'il y avait des passages secrets dans l'Académie.

« Eh bien, eh bien, on dirait que la rumeur que je viens d'entendre est véridique. Harry Potter est là. »

Se figeant par réflexe, Harry resta immobile une seconde. Il connaissait cette voix; elle lui semblait bizarrement familière et le faisait se sentir inconfortable. Ne voulant pas que son interlocuteur croit qu'il l'avait intimidé, Harry se retourna et retint un cri. Draco Malfoy se tenait devant lui habillé d'un jean moulant de couleur sombre avec une chemise de soie argentée très classe. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse et ses cheveux blonds n'étaient pas tirés en arrière comme à Poudlard. Ils étaient courts sur l'arrière mais quelques mèches plus longues flottaient devant ses yeux, un peu comme pour Harry. Ses yeux gris argent étaient fixés sur lui et son expression était froide.

« Malfoy » réussit à articuler Harry. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? »

« Je devrais être celui qui pose les questions Potter » répondit-il. « J'aurais du savoir que tu voudrais entrer dans la plus prestigieuse école de Quidditch des environs. Contrairement à toi, j'ai intégré l'Académie grâce à mon talent. »

« Et moi aussi! Je leur ai donné une lettre de recommandation de Dubois! » répliqua Harry, sur la défensive.

Les lèvres de Draco formèrent un rictus. « Tu crois qu'ils l'ont lue? Pas pour le célèbre Harry Potter. »

« Tu es juste en colère car ton père est à Azkaban! » cria Harry en retour, les poings serrés.

Malfoy s'approcha de lui si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il l'attrapa durement par les bras et le repoussa contre le mur en le fusillant du regard. Il était si proche de lui qu'Harry sentit l'effluve de son eau de Cologne. Malfoy le tenait par les bras et Harry était trop choqué pour utiliser ses jambes pour l'éloigner.

« Ne m'analyse pas Potter! » grogna-t-il. « Pourquoi ne resteriez vous pas simplement en dehors de mon chemin, toi et ta célèbre cicatrice! » ajouta-t-il sèchement en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son front.

Sur ces paroles, Malfoy le relâcha et tourna sur ses talons, disparaissant en bas des escaliers. Tout sentiment de bonheur que ressentait Harry à l'idée d'entrer dans l'académie s'évapora. C'est sûr que c'était un endroit génial mais beaucoup plus petit que Poudlard, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter Draco Malfoy éternellement.

« Pourquoi ce genre de chose m'arrive-t-il tout le temps? » murmura Harry avec humeur.

Juste quand il pensait que sa vie commençait finalement à s'améliorer, cette rencontre devait arriver. Il soupira mais décida qu'il ne laisserait pas Malfoy ruiner son nouveau départ. Il pouvait juste l'ignorer et continuer sa vie ainsi. Ayant retrouvé sa détermination, Harry descendit les escaliers et entra dans la salle commune. Beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent et certains restèrent bouche bée devant son apparition. Il vit Malfoy assis au milieu d'un groupe d'élèves et remarqua qu'un air sinistre s'inscrivit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit les réactions que provoquait sa présence.

« Salut, je peux m'asseoir ici? » demanda Harry en s'approchant d'une des tables.

« Bien sûr, mec » lui dit un des garçons avec un accent écossais prononcé.

Deux garçons s'écartèrent pour lui faire une place et quelques filles proches lui sourirent. Harry leur rendit leur sourire, se sentant fier de ne pas avoir laissé Malfoy lui miner le moral. Avec un peu de chance, Malfoy ne serait pas un gros problème.

_TN : Coucou ! Désolée pour la loooongue attente, ça ne se reproduira plus ! Les réponses aux reviews arrivent dans la semaine. Maintenant l'histoire est lancée. Ces 2 premiers chapitres avaient pour but de situer l'intrigue, maintenant les choses sérieuses vont commencer ! _

_Mais je voudrais savoir : pensez vous qu'Harry ait été accepté dans l'école à cause de son nom ?_

_La suite dans 2 semaines ! _

_Read and Review pleaaaase ^^_


End file.
